


Mash

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Anger, Berena Mashed Potato Ficathon, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Serena has some uncharitable feelings about her husband





	Mash

Serena was making dinner in a temper. Stabbing her fork into the offending carb, she didn’t register her darling daughter come in with the family tree in hand.

 

That bloody school project. Both McKinnie and Campbell descended from the inhabitants of the Scottish highlands but that was where the resemblance ended.

 

Serena had once muttered something about Edward being related to a potato.

 

‘What did you say mummy?’

 

‘Peasants. Your father’s side are peasants’ she replied uncharitably.

 

Elinor hadn’t understood. Serena hadn’t felt guilty.

 

‘What’s for dinner, mummy?’

 

‘Sausages and mash with salad.’

 

‘Ketchup?’ She asked hopefully. Serena smiled at that innocent little face. It wasn’t her fault her father was such a dick.

 

‘In the pantry.'

 

Serena stared at the mash with loathing. Her philandering husband needed the same treatment after that stunt with the anaesthetist. Bastard. If he walked in the door right now she’d throw it in his smug face.

 

Five minutes later, there was only half the amount of mash left in the bowl, the rest decorating a spluttering Edward.

 

Welcome to the Campbell household.


End file.
